Christmas Special
The 'Tales On Harrison Rails Christmas Special '''is a Christmas special. Plot Christmas is approaching quickly, and everyone is working hard to prepare for this time of year. One morning, Marty and Joe were having a conversion at Harrison station until Marty had to leave. Meanwhile, Nicholas and Terence were taking a freight train down the Highland Valley mountain. But just before they could enter the mainline, they had to stop at a red signal to let an SP coal train pass. After it did, they finally proceeded onto the mainline and left Highland Valley. But soon enough, the weather changes for the worse, and many trains are delayed by heavy snowfall. This annoys many engines, including George, who was impatiently waiting for Emmett, who was delayed by the bad weather. At the same time, Bob and Chad are pulling a freight train when suddenly, Chad's coupler breaks, causing him and Bob to skid out of control right into a snowbank! Mr. Williams tells the engines what happened, which Marty finds funny, only to be told by Terence that this is serious. Two SP engines (later identified as Shawn and Joshua), took over the train, but need help getting over the Tehachapi mountains. Steve volunteers to do it, which worries everyone. When the train arrives, Steve couples up and takes control. Lexi, Marty, and Nicholas are worried, but wish him luck. But soon enough, the weather becomes even worse, and Steve eventually gets stranded in the snow. Very quickly, however, Lexi comes to the rescue. After blowing the snow off the track, she helps Steve and the others deliver the train to Tidewater. When Christmas Day arrives, everyone is very happy. Nicholas receives a HO Scale ATSF SD40-2 (modeled off himself) from Lily, Joe receives a hard drive from Terence, and Marty receives a Dodge Challenger die-cast from Carlos. Lexi asks Steve if he got her anything. They then spot a mistletoe, which excites Lexi and annoys Steve. Meanwhile at the Wadalbavale yard, Bob, Chad, Jack, and Ryan are excited to see what they got for Christmas, only to be dismayed when they see hoppers full of coal! Characters * Steve * Lexi * Marty * Joe * Nicholas * Terence * George * Emmett * Shawn * Joshua * Bob * Chad * Carlos * Eugene ''(not named; does not speak) * Mater (does not speak) * Bert (does not speak) * Neville (does not speak) * Lily (does not speak) * Jack (does not speak) * Ryan (does not speak) * Zoey (cameo) * Jared (cameo) * Morton (cameo) * SP 9192 (cameo) * McQueen (cameo) * Marie (cameo) * Lilim (cameo) * Michael (cameo) * Dan (deleted scene) * Mr. Schaller (deleted scene) * Grant (deleted scene cameo) * Various cameos ''(''Including Marty, Emmett, Timothy, Matthew, Ryusei, and Teduka from Tales on The SP and Tim, Kim, Nicholas, and Jeff from Tales On Springfield Railroad) Locations * Mojave Sub Division * Karrah Bay * ATSF Surfline * City and Country * Highland Valley * Industrial Wasteland * Springfield Industrial * UP Cima Sub * Tidewater * Wadalbavale Trivia * Nicholas the Conrail GP40-2 from Tales On Springfield Railroad makes a cameo appearance. * Marty the ATSF SD40-2, Emmett the ATSF C30-7, Timothy the SP SD40T-2, Matthew the SP U33C, Ryusei the SP SD9, and Teduka the SP GP40-2 from Tales on the SP make a cameo appearance. * This special has a bit in common with The Full Bucketniers Episodes 5, 10, and 11, Cajon Railz Episode 3, and the San Juan Trainz Holiday Special. * This special remarks the first time for a few things: ** The appearance of Carlos since Escape Of The U2G. ** First appearance of Eugene and SP 9192. ** Shawn's and Joshua's first speaking roles. ** Morton's first appearance since Marty To The Rescue. ** First time the UP Cima Sub appears in the series. Goofs * As Nicholas and Terence exit Highland Valley, a few freight cars on their train had some changes: ** The graffiti on the TTX boxcar changes. ** The CP Rail woodchip hopper is empty. *** The bulkhead flatcar behind it changes from yellow to brown. * An SP SD9, a UP SD40-2, and an ATSF SD40-2 have missing numbers. * In some scenes, George's number is 5353 instead of 5347.Category:Specials Special